Portable draft boxes and bars for dispensing cold beverages are well known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,986 issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Mihalich; 1,772,111 issued Aug. 5, 1930 to Rice; 6,481,238 issued Nov. 19, 2002 to Jennings; and 5,915,602 issued Jun. 29, 1999 to Nelson. They are large and cumbersome with space for a keg, and generally requiring rollers for transport. The taps are often positioned for easy damage in transport. Many include a refrigeration compressor requiring electrical connection.